


If you had a bad day

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually it gets to much and Stiles finally admits he's feeling down to Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you had a bad day

“Why?”   
  
Scott looked up from his homework and turned to look at Stiles.   
  
“Why what?” Stiles sighed from place on the bed. He flopped over onto his pack, his head leaning over the side over the bed.  
  
“Why anything? What’s the point? Why do we have to this? Why is Harris still a teacher despite being a douchebag? Why does nothing good ever happen here? Seriously, Beacon Hills is like, the least awesome town, ever, and don’t you just hate it?”   
  
Scott looked at his homework and then back to Stiles. He put down his pen and gave his friend his full attention, patiently waiting out the real reason for Stiles’ outburst.  
  
“I just don’t get it. And who the hell is going to need any of these anyway, who the hell goes into the grocery store and uses a Venn diagram to see how many apples you need!”   
“Ah, isn’t, the Venn diagram doesn’t-”  
“That’s not the point!” Stiles jumped up and started pacing.   
  
“I’m just tired Scott. I’m tired of lying to my dad, I’m tired of getting beat up by things I can’t control. I’m sick of Harris and I miss my mom. I miss how we used to hang out before Allison and now it’s all Allison all the time, or I’m tutoring you because you’re too busy being a goddamn werewolf. When was the last time we had a movie night Scott? When we hung out, no homework, no whining about girls, no near-death escapes? Or played GTA?” His voice was decreasing in volume and he was visibly deflating. He sank down onto the bed and sighed. “I just. I miss you, man. I’m lonely.”  
  
Scott looked at Stiles, and tried to actually see his friend. He looked exhausted, as if the fire had gone out of him. Scott wanted to protest, but he quickly realised that Stiles had a point. It had been ages since they had just hung out and bonded. He hadn’t realised just how much of a strain this was all having on Stiles.   
  
“Right, well, there’s that new movie that everyone’s talking about? You could start the download while I go pop some popcorn? You still have your clothes in the drawer.”   
  
Stiles looked up at him, clearly that wasn’t what he’d expected. Scott went over and pulled him into a hug, “I’m really sorry Stiles.” Stiles sniffed against his shoulder.  
  
“You better use the good butter on the popcorn, wolf-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So today was kind of not so good, and what better way to show that than to have fictional characters have a not so good day too? Let me know if there's any mistakes, so I can fix them.  
> And the title is kind of taken from the song with the same name, because it was fitting.


End file.
